Saving the World and Other Fun Activities
by Lord Sergeant Sarcasm
Summary: Zim think's he has finally conquered Earth. Sadly things don't always go Zims way. Also I may add romance, who knows?


Chapter 1

**Leader**

Zim smiled to himself, it was his. Earth was finally his! He through his hands in the air and laughed all evil like. He laughed till this was a beeping noise. He growled, "What?" Then an Irken a little shorter than him appeared on the giant screen in front of him. The Irken spoke.

"Sir," he saluted,"Would you like us to bring the prisoner before you?" Zim thought for a bit, then smiled wickedly to himself. He ordered the soldier to bring the prisoner, Dib. Dib, that fool. He fought to the last moment! Now I'll make him watch as I below his pitiful planet up (because the Tallest don't find it all that important). Zim looked out the window beside him, even from space he could see explosions and chaos happening. He stare at the destruction of Earth till he heard the doors behind him open. He turned and watched the Irken guards drag in Dib. The human was quiet till he laid eyes on Zim, then he started to curse and yell. Zim just glared at him. Once the guards hold Dib stood in front of Zim, Zim told them to turn Dib so that he may look out the window. "Hello Dib." Zim spoke, causing Dib to stop in his ranting, "You should just human, your planet has lost." Zim looked at Dib darkly. Dib glared at him and then broke out in a crazy fit of laughter. Zim grew angry, "How dare you laugh at ZIM! What is so funny?" He yelled. Dib grew quiet, then took a breath.

"Do you really think I was the only one who knew you were an alien?" Zim grew confused. "Well you wrong. There was a whole group! We've been prepared since you first showed up!"

"You speak LIES! You were the only one who fought Zim!" Zim yelled. The guards flinched but Dib stood his ground.

"I was mainly the propaganda spreader, and yes it caused people to think I'm crazy but it was worth it. It's how we got so many members." Zim's eye twitched. "Sure I had the Swollen Eyeballs, but they didn't really believe me either, so they never gave me weapons and technology. Then where do you think I got my supplies? Hm?" Dib looked at Zim smugly. Zim started to shake with rage, but then had an idea.

"Your members must be freaking out without their leader. They can do little harm without a leader." Zim smiled and waved him off. Dib just shook his head, still smiling.

"Who said I was the leader? Our leader is still out there, and I don't think _she'll _leave give up on Earth or leave me here to die." Zim opened his mouth to yell again but right then there was a loud explosion somewhere on the ship. Zim ordered one of the guards holding Dib to check out what happened. Zim stood and glared at Dib. Dib glare back. Then the door busted open. There stood a woman wearing a helmet with a visor, giving orders.

"Gretchen take your team and check the holding cells for more prisoners. Iggins watch the door. Zita, you're with me." They all saluted her then went to do their missions. Zita and the leader advanced on Zim. The other guard holding Dib didn't even have enough time to grab his weapon when the leader blasted him with a ray that turned him to dust. Zim and Dib froze where they stood. The leader looked at Dib, "Stop playing around Dib and get over here. We need you to override the controls so they don't blow up earth." Dib then proceeded to run over to the giant computer and type. Zim was even more shocked.

"Y-you weren't even had bonded?" Dib looked over his shoulder and grinned. Zita went over to Dib and helped him (both were great with computers). The leader continued to walk over to Zim. Zim saw this and reached for his gun but it was vaporized by the leader before he could get it off his belt. "H-how? And who are you?" The leader looked at him coldly, she was standing right in front of Zim.

"Your worst nightmare." She then knocked him upside the head and he passed out. Dib and Zita were done with the computer and were next time the leader in no time. "We've got what we need lets go." They headed to the meeting spot where all the other were waiting.

"Leader, why are you carrying that Irken over your shoulder?" Iggins asked. Everyone grew quiet, except for the few explosions happening on the ship. You never questioned the leader. She looked over at Iggins.

"I like him, Iggins. If I want to keep an Irken as a slave or pet, I can and will. Understand?" She asked him in a harsh voice. He nodded his understanding and they were off. They didn't even look back when Zim's whole ship exploded. They were on their way to Earth, were they would start a new mission. One where they made Earth better and smarter, especially now that everyone knew of aliens. Heck they may even go on and stop the Irken's before they finished world conquest.

**So how was it? DID YA LOVE IT! If so **_**review**_** and tell me.**


End file.
